


One Right doesn’t right a Wrong

by SpankedbySpike



Series: Self Love [2]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-28 14:37:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpankedbySpike/pseuds/SpankedbySpike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel just made out with Eve and now alone with himself he needs to take the stress away...</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Right doesn’t right a Wrong

ONE RIGHT DOESN'T RIGHT A WRONG, Spanked by Spike

 

It felt stuffy. His skin was prickling. He was freaking sweating… Angel couldn’t believe it. A simple spell and he was dropping trou for the bitch from Hell, Eve! Lorne may not have meant it but the result was there… for all to see… Naked and romping, with barely a care, barely a thought but how to reach ecstasy. He already had 3 orgasms and now that everyone had left, he still felt on edge! The office was silent but he could still remember Eve cries, he could still smell the sex permeating the room, he could still feel her clenching around his erection, and pumping restlessly. Fuck, he had to stop.

In a rush Angel took the elevator to his rooms and then had to face his unmade bed. The satiny sheets called to him, the pillow on the floor illustrating the eventful sleep he previously had. He tousled his hair, and passed a heavy hand on his face trying to blank his mind of worries and of memories. Getting down on Eve, really never was part of the plan. Still his balls were heavy, his shaft sensitive to the fabric encasing him, he had to do something about it. He couldn’t afford to be distracted by the Senior Partners little tool. He had to stay focused on the mission, think straight.

Okay, a shower is becoming crucial, maybe then he can go back to his normal life, no matter how screwed his definition of normal is lately… The cold shower helped. He was feeling refreshed rather than clammy and the spring in his step was witness enough of his renewed spirit! He straightened the sheets, fluffed the pillow and dropped heavily on the cool bedding. The arm over his closed eyes twitched, in rhythm with his erection. Somehow, the peacefulness of the room, the perfect bedding, brought forth the need Angel hoped he had drowned. His other hand was already on his groin, a heavy weight on the so sensitive juncture of his thighs, a sliver away from where he needed it to be.

The smirk on Spike's face and the glee with which he learned of the way too public activities he’d partaken with Eve was leaving him on edge. It wasn’t hard to remember the smooth skin of the girl in his arms, but it was even harder to not remember how the lithe blond had felt in his arms so long ago. Angel had successfully repressed an insane amount of Angelus memories, but now, with his hand tugging at his full balls, memories were the least of his worries. A light sheen appeared on his taut body, his usually cold blood warming alarmingly fast, forcing him to close his eyes, small slits trying to stay open and push back the direction his excited brain is reaching. He fails. Miserably. Not wanting to touch his sensitized dick was not resolving his problem. His other hand is plucking at a raised and already abused nipple. He knows sweet and light is not going to make it, he needs rough and hard. Heck, if he was ready to indulge, he’d have asked Spike to come and mess with him but as it is, his mind and his hands work feverishly enough to bring him to completion. Both his nipples feel raw at the moment and still he pulls and twist, each painful jolt sending a zing to his straining erection. He bites his lip and the blood filling his mouth is just nectar of the gods… rich and coppery…at room temperature… perfect.

He can’t wait anymore, he lets his hand cup his pulsing cock, trying to cover it yet not willing to restrain it. He settled instead for creating a cockholding ring with his fingers, staving the impending need to erupt. He let go of his balls long enough to lick at his sweaty palm, coating the fingers with enough saliva that when he finally decide to breach the strong muscles of his usually barred asshole, the movement was smooth and the effect obvious. Precum started leaking in a slow flow from his slit, adding moisture to the hand holding its base, giving it enough impetus to start moving and covering the fat purpling head. He twisted his wrist around the top, holding steady for a couple of seconds before twisting back. Each movement making him clench on the two fingers breaching him. A blunt nail playing with the slit, entering it slightly to pull more liquid from it was enough to make him bow; shoulders pressed tightly against the rumpled bedding, feet scrambling for purchase, moans escaping as a litany of curses.

Angel knew without a doubt he was a goner. Instead of holding back he went for broke, letting his fingers spread the tight rim, scissoring inside him, and his other hand speeding over his expanding dick he didn’t have time to miss a warm body flushed against his side, he was flying, high and free. The explosion made him blink. Spurts of semen coating his fingers, stomach and even the sheets. The coming was so intense he thought he blacked out, stars bright and bold against the black background most people never experience, his body seizing under powerful convulsions, his muscles straining and cramping when he is high up above the bed being reconstructed one molecule at a time. Flopping back on the bed, he let his body relax, his mind drift, and his well-deserved sleep come.

The End

 

Thank you for reading, and if you have few minutes, you are welcome to comment :)

Crossposted on my LJ: http://spankedbyspike.livejournal.com/18078.html

**Author's Note:**

> Well Angelus2hot and myself challenged each other to write some masturbation stories just to see if we could. And also because there was that site with those type of stories we could have posted it after, but then we didn't keep the address of the community and couldn't post it anymore, so here are three ficlets (Supernatural -Keeping it Real-, Angel -One Right doesn't Right a Wrong- and X-Files-Sexy is Out There-) with my tentative writing in this new subgenre, I hope it somehow works...


End file.
